Cupcakes With Sprinkles
by EmperorJoker09
Summary: Someone found something that was very close to somebody else. Joker and Harley Quinn.


**Cupcakes With Sprinkles**

"You idiotic little nobody!" He spat into her face looking down at her, his words elongated and threatening to her very existence.

"I didn't know!"

"How couldn't you have known!?"

Harley stared into his eyes, only two inches away from her own, and gulped down a lump that kept forming in her throat. "I just didn't."

His jaw dropped a little at that. "You just, didn't? You just didn't know?"

"Uh-huh. I just didn't know. Nobody said nothin' to me about it."

His face became alarmingly straight and placid. "Tell me what happened."

"Okay," she began, "so I was coming down the stairs after taking a wonderful bath. About half way down the stairs I stubbed my toe on the nail that sticks out of the sixth or seventh step. Yannow, the one ya keep tellin' Rocko to fix?"

"Yes, I know the one."

"So, I cringe in agony!" She threw her arms into the air suddenly, startling Joker. "Oh, it was horrible Puddin', the pain in my little toe was excruciatin' and the blood was everywhere! Oh, the blood! It was like a small hamster had been brutally murdered on that step. A massacre I tell ya!"

"Alright, I get it, move on."

"Right, so I stumbled my way back up the stairs, every step was suffering! I clawed my nails into each step, luggin' my dying body up that mountain of a staircase! Finally, I reached the top, I'm losing blood by the second, but I manage to get to the hallway cabinet for the band aids… and then there, all by it's lonesome…was a particular looking cupcake. With sprinkles no less!"

"My cupcake with sprinkles!" He screamed, latching onto to the collar of her shirt.

"Yes! But at the time I didn't know! And even if I had known, the blood loss had made me delirious! I was famished! The blood loss, the pain! I saw it and my dying instincts told me that this…beautiful thing before me, this cupcake with sprinkles…it could save me!" She then latched onto his collar, pulling her face up to his with bright but beady eyes, "And it was so alone in there! Who knew how long it had suffered alone in that cabinet!?"

"I did! I put it there so you wouldn't find it! Do you even know how wonderful that cupcake with sprinkles tastes!?"

"Mmmhmm." She said with a smile and closed eyes.

He pushed her backwards and watched her fall to the ground, "I saved that cupcake with sprinkles. I saved it for me." Joker placed his hands on his hips, "And you ate it."

"Why can't you just get another?"

"Because I picked that one! I looked over that damn batch of cupcakes with sprinkles for thirty minutes before that one spoke to me!" He said, placing his fingertips on his chest, "It _spoke_ to me, Harl."

Her eyes dashed to the side then back up at him, "Literally?"

Joker tilted his head and squinted his eyes at her, "No!"

"Then it wasn't special in the first place," she said with a pout.

Joker jumped at her and leaned down into Harley's face, pointing a stern finger at her, "You tell me one more time that that cupcake with sprinkles wasn't special, Harley. Lie to me about that incredible cupcake with sprinkles."

Her eyes fixated on the tip of his pointing finger then flickered to his eyes, to his finger, then back to his eyes again. He wasn't faltering, and her lip began to tremble more and more violently until all at once she burst into tears, "You're right! Oh, Puddin'! It was the greatest thing I've ever tasted in my life! It was so special! I'm _so_ sorry!" She groveled on her knees to him with wet shiny eyes, "Please, forgive me!"

Joker very somberly stood up from the ground and looked away from her, as if her very existence sickened him to the core for what she had done to him. "I cannot."

Harley dipped her head, "I understand." She then stood up and hobbled away on her sore toe into the darkness of a room nearby.

As soon as Harley had left the room, Joker smiled with the tip of his tongue sticking out to the side. He quickly ran up the stairs and opened the cabinet where the lone cupcake with sprinkles had been found earlier. Joker then moved a large box of band aids, some other various items, and there behind it all, sat a twelve pack of grocery brand cupcakes with sprinkles. Eleven were still in the packaging.

Joker smiled, "I may be a jerk, but I'm a jerk who has eleven cupcakes with sprinkles. And that's all that really matters these days."

* * *

So, hello world! I've been gone for a VERY long time. I'll be honest with you, I was in a HORRIBLE relationship that pretty much sucked my entire soul out of my body and now since the break up (I think like 4 or so months now?) I'm finally becoming my old self again! She just completely pulled my personality into the ground and stomped on it...so yea pretty much since I stopped writing I was in a relationship and now that I'm out of it? I feel SO much better and will hopefully be writing more, starting with one shots mainly like the story above.

Because of this whole thing that happened and my long hiatus, my creative juices are bit laggy. So I'm hoping little by little I'll be able to comprise something really tasty for all of you to read, Joker x Harley of course! Give me some time and encouragement! I've actually got a few great ideas stewing in my noggin'!

Anyways, thanks for reading, please leave a review, and I hope all of you have been well since my leave!

ALSO, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME A REVIEW BASED ON MY HIATUS, PLEASE LET IT BE ABOUT THE STORY. THANK YOU!


End file.
